1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of tanks for storage or transport molded of synthetic resin material. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a preferred container apparatus including tank walls integrally molded of synthetic resin material making up a tank assembly defining a chamber. The tank walls are configured as a cylindrical tank section and as a plurality of six stacking legs wherein the tank section and legs both define contiguous portions of the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of tanks for storage or transport can be economically manufactured by molding synthetic resin material such as high density polyethylene. Synthetic resin has the advantage of being non-rusting and resistant to corrosion when storing and transporting some chemicals.
However, synthetic resin tanks are typically not as strong as metal tanks of the same size. Moreover, most tanks are cylindrical in shape which prevents stacking.